Everything Changes
by BeeWonderland
Summary: FULL SUMMARY INSIDE: It all started with an increase in price. Everything changed after that. As the strike war wages on, Jack Kelly, David, Sarah, Spot and Hearts face challenges they never dreamed of. Their fears comes to life, their past catches up to them and it feels as if they can not hide from it.
1. Chapter 1

_Full Summary: It all started with an increase in price. Everything changed after that. As the strike war wages on, Jack Kelly, David, Sarah, Spot and Hearts face challenges they never dreamed of. Their fears comes to life, their past catches up to them and it feels as if they can not hide from it. As Jack leads the newsies into the strike, old enemies come up. For David, he never believed he would get caught up in something bigger than him. Sarah didn't know she would fall in love with Jack Kelly and when she finds out his dream, it changes the game. Spot's worst fear of losing someone comes true. And Heart's? Will her past finally catch up with her. Will the Newsies win the strike? Will David figure out how to use his voice? Will Sarah find love? Will Spot protect the one he loves and will Hearts let her past dictate her future?_

* * *

**Hello Everyone! Long time no see! So I had posted this up awhile ago but took it down bc it was like that one idea story but I got most of it together and I'm gonna put it back up! So tell me what you think?**

**-JE MAGIC**

* * *

Chapter: 1

The Morning air in New York was stifling and thick as the early sun rose up to meet the blue sky. It gave a calm atmosphere for the citizen who had just awoke for a long, hard, sweaty day at work in the factories or in the streets. As the sun rose in the east, Mr. Kloppmen, Owner of the Manhattan Newsboy Lodging house, had climbed the rickety, old wooden steps to the second floor of the Lodging House, where, many newsboys, ranging from five to nineteen, were sprawled on bunks and the floor, dreams of happiness swept over their minds, clouding them. As Kloppmen entered the bunk room, he shook his white haired head, his forehead adding to the already visible crinkled. He walked down the main isle, sparing glances at the sleeping boys. Kloppmen walked over to a bunk and tapped one of the newsboys foot.

"Skittery! Skittery! Skittery!" He called out, waking the seventeen year old newsboy from his pleasant dream. The young newsboy jolted awake from the raspy voice of the caretaker, his eyes were blinded from the sunlight and the clouds that had blurred his vision.

"I didn't do it!" He called out innocently, thinking he was in trouble. Kloppmen shook his head as he turned away from the boy. "What do you mean you didn't do it? Will you get up? When you get up, it's time to get up! Snitch! Get up! Get up! Everybody's sleeping. They sleep their lives away these kids! The presses are rolling! Sell the papers, sell the papers!" Kloppmen's voice boomed out, his voice breaking the dream barriers and causing the boys to be rudely awaken from their slumber. Kloppmen made his way over to the leader of the Manhattan newsies, Mr. Jack Kelly, who was determined to get a bit more off sleep before going to work.

"Mmmmm? What's a matter with you?" Jack muttered incoherently as he turned away from the old man.

"What's the matter with me?" He asked facetious, looking at the boy. "Wanna...go...back...to..." Jack added maundering as he turned to face the old man. Kloppmen did not budge nor did he move his position from the bunk as he poked the boy, willing him to get up. After some playful banter, the leader finally rose from the bed smacking the pillow in annoyance. As Jack Kelly made his way into the washroom, he stared at himself in the little mirror above the bar. His light brown hair was messy in a bed head way, his face still held a gaze of sleep and his dark eyes showed some clouding from the uprooted awaking. He studied his reflection and grabbed the nearest bottle of shaving cream and wiped the brush along his face.

-〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Mornings in the Jacob household were much different than that of the newsboys. It consist of Mayor Jacobs waking up at the crack of dawn, as was his routine before he was fired due to a accident resulting in a broken arm, which then would wake up Ester Jacobs to get ready for a day as a laundress. Once she was done pampering herself, she walked into the children's room, where Sarah, David and Les slept peacefully. She would wake each child softly, kissing Les on the head, patting Sarah's hair and shaking poor David awake. The three Jacob children by then, would be out of bed and, as a rule for the Jacob children, Sarah went first considering she was the oldest. Once Sarah had combed her hair, placed it in a half bun and applied some makeup, she stepped out of the single washroom they shared and let David go in. Once David was done, little Les would rush in, quickly brushing his teeth and combing his hair before racing out to be the first for breakfast. The Jacobs would each breakfast, talk about their plans and head for their specific destination. Ester Jacobs would walk to the Laundress shop, Sarah went to the Clothing shop a couple of blocks for. Her apartment and David would go to school along with Les but today was different, since their father could not provide for the family due to his injured arm, David decided to become a newsie and earn money to help his family. Of course, Les wanted to join David, giving him a reason not to go back to school and to David's dismay, Les came with him. As David and Les headed for Newsie square, his mind wondered to the idea of what was to come for later.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

The Brooklyn household was far from the routines of Manhattan and the Jacobs. Considering the Brooklyn newsies were lead by a king, their idea of getting up in the morning was slightly different. Mr. Sweeney, the caretaker of the Brooklyn Lodging house had climbed the steps to the first bunk from where all the Brooklynites were sleeping. Snores filled the silence gap in the air and Mr. Sweeney, although was a kind and gracious man, was not exact in his normal being in the morning. He blew a loud whistle that was sharp and crisp, making the Brooklynites jump up from their bunks, some hitting their head on the top bunk's framing.

Mr. Sweeney, once he saw that the Brooklynites had gotten up and were getting ready travelled a crossed the hall to Mr. Spot Conlon's room. Spot Conlon was the leader of the Brooklyn newsies and king to all the street rats and newsies of New York. He was well known for his cane and the key around his neck as well as his fearful appearance and was able to inflict fear onto a grown man. Mr. Sweeney knocked on the old wooden door and called out to Spot.

"Spot? Spot Conlon! Time to get up! Sell the papes." Mr. Sweeney called out to Spot Conlon.

Inside Spot's room was not only him but Heart Conlon, Queen of Brooklyn and Spot's girl. The two were sleeping, in bed together. Spot's arm was draped around her waist, her hand was stretched out going under the pillow. The two's breathing was synchronized. Mrs. Sweeney yells boomed in Spot's ear. He mumbled loudly to Mr. Sweeney.

"Five...more...minutes." He waved a hand to the door. Heart Conlon shifted, obviously awaking from Spot and Mr. Sweeney. She cracked open an eye, letting the New York sun stream through the window and shine in her eye. She shifted slightly and Spot pulled Hearts closer to his chest, his nose grazed her lavender smelling hair.

"Mmhhh...don't leave babe. Ain't time for getting up." Spot mumbled. Hearts giggled and rolled over to her faces was meeting his. Spot's blue eyes gazed onto hers as a feeling that neither could describe past over them.

"We have to get up..." She mumbled softly. Spot smirked at her, his hand going to the small of her back as he pulled her even closer. He pecked her lips.

"No we don't." He breathed lowly. She laughed and pushed away from him and sat up. Hearts ran her fingers through her hair as she yawned. Spot came up and wrapped and arm around her waist. His blonde hair was frazzled and his shirt was not present. He pulled her face close and kissed her. Spot pulled her into his lap as he kissed her roughly. A knock at the became present.

"You up Spot?" Sweeney asked from outside. Spot growled and Hearts pulled away, got up and headed to the washroom. Spot smirked as he watched her walk into the washroom. God did Spot love mornings.


	2. Chapter 2

As the Manhattan newsies exited the Lodging house, they were flipping, jumping, running and laughing as they made their way down to 'The World's Distribution Center' run by Mr. Wiesel or as the newsies prefer to call him, Mr. Weasel. As they newsies approached the gates, a stench of scabber a wafted their nostril as the Delancey Brothers approached from the other side of the gate.

"Step aside! Make way!" They called out as Oscar pulled out a large key, placing it in the lock on the gate and let the street rats in.

"Dear Me! What is that unpleasant aroma? I feah the sewer may have backed up during the night!" Racetrack Higgins, a wise ass newsies remarked, waving his hat in front of him.

"Na! Too rotten to be the sewer!" Boots, a small black newsie called out, aiding Racetrack in his harassment.

"It must be..." Racetrack started. "The Delancey Brudders!" The rest of the newsies joined in.

"Hey Oscar! Woird on the street is youse and ya brudders took money ta beat up strikin' trolley workers!" A newsie addressed Oscar, whose face turned smug with delight. Hearing things that made Oscar seemed tougher was music to his ears.

"Ya so? It's honest woirk!" Oscar exclaimed, pretending to act superior to the street rats before them.

"A crack in da head ain't work!" Another newsie called out at Oscar. His face dropped slightly but came back up with another smug look.

"Well I take care of the guy who takes care of me." Oscar pronounced loudly and proudly. Racetracks scoffed at him. He moved closer on Oscar, rocking on the heel of his shoes.

"Ain'tcha fadder one of dem strikers?" Racetrack asked triumphantly. Oscar's face dropped to a angered state and moved in one Racetrack, his eyes showing he never backed down from a fight with them.

"Well I guess he didn't take of me." Oscar seethed. Morris turned Crutchy around by the shoulder, cornering him.

"Ya want some of that too? Ya lousy crip!" With that remark, he shoved Crutchy to the ground, taking his crutch. Jack, seething at this point, rushed over and ripped the crutch from Morris's hand, clenching it tight. Some of the other newsies had helped Crutchy up.

"Hey! Now that's not nice Morris! Find dat one day, youse might find ya self with a bum gam of ya own. How'd ya like us pickin on youse? Hey maybe we should find out!" Jack pulled back the crutch and in one swift motion, jab Morris hard behind the shin, causing him to fall to the cobblestone. Oscar charged at him, trying to show the street rat his place in the dingy cruel world but Jack merely shoved him to the ground as well.

"Wait till I get my hands on youse!" Oscar threatened.

"Y'all have to catch me first!" And with that Jack sprinted away and soon, the Delancey were right behind him.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

As young David made his way down to Newsie square, with Les in tow, a sound of hollering and laughing filled his ears. No later did he see a young man with a red bandana and a cowboy hat came running around the bend, a smile plastered on his face. A second later the boy collided with David making them stagger. David furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked plainly. The boy looked behind him, seeing how his friends created a barrier so Jack could get a head start.

"Running." He pushed between him and ran. Les watched with wide eyes as the two other boys pushed David as if he were air to catch up with the red bandana boy. As the newsies passed by, a young newsie looked at Les and waved to him, beckoning him to follow. Les didn't think twice before running off after him, ignoring David's cries for him to stop.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

As Heart stepped out of the washroom, Spot couldn't help but stare at her, his mouth agape. Although to many, her outfit wasn't stunning, but it made Spot smile when he saw her. She wore a rosy red skirt with a nice white blouse. Her blue black raven hair was pulled back with a blood red ribbon. Her cheery pink lips were lush against her pale skin and her silver heart locket with a red orb inside twinkled in the sun. Spot couldn't help but smile at his girl.

"Ready?" She asked, making her way towards him to fix the collar on his shirt. He smiled and too one of her hands and kissed her finger pads. She pulled it away.

"Spot." She mockingly teased. He made a face at her and pulled her close.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Spot questioned her, looking into her big blue eyes. She smiled.

"Not today." She teased again and he chuckled and kissed her. He kissed her nice and long, his tongue battling hers for dominates. A coughing at the door made them jump. Harvard, Spot's second in command shifted uncomfortably in his spot, his cheeks flushed from the act he just witnessed.

"Jesus Harvard! Evah heard of knocking!" Spot growled. Harvard just shifted in his spot, knowing fully well Spot hates to be disturbed when he's with Hearts.

"Uh, sorry. Just that Sweeney wanted me to come tell you to come down." Spot grumbled incoherently, something about people giving him privacy. Heart smacked his chest playfully, showing him that she heard his comment and exited the room, giving a small smile. Harvard tipped his black cabby hat and gave a small, gentlemen like smile as he his the red blush rising on his cheeks. As Heart exited the hallway and made it down the stairs, Spot had joined Harvard in the doorway and watched as she moved down. Spot glared at Harvard, who dropped the admiring gaze and tried to say something. Spot gave him a playful shove as the two made their way down the stairs.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

As David caught up with Les, he tried to reach out and grab his collar but failed as Les gave a boost and wormed his way into the crowd of newsie, who were watching as Cowboy climbed the gate of the Center and laughed down at the Delancey. As Les admired in awe, the newsies began to pile into the Distribution Center and David was able to pull Les near him, giving him a discontent stare. Les just smiled innocently, telling David he just was curious before leading his older brother to the center.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰.

The newsies broke out into cheers as the distribution bell began to ring. The gates opened, Jack still holding on; He grabbed a nearby rope and swung down to the ground. The newsies lined up for their papers, Jack at the front, congratulating him on his win against the Delancey's. The brothers stalked past Jack with furious glares on their faces.

"See you tomorrow, Cowboy," Morris sneered. His left cheek had already begun to swell up.

"You're as good as dead, Cowboy," Oscar threatened. Jack let out an amused chuckle while keeping his face in an uninterested expression. He walked over to the distribution desk and rapped on the wood.

"Oh, Mistah Weasel," He sang, a joking smile hung on his lips. Behind the metal bars, the wooden curtain was pulled up and away, revealing a middle aged man with a dirty face. His expression was stuck in a disgusted sneer.

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses! I'm comin', I'm comin'," he muttered.

"So, didja miss me, Weasel? Huh? Didja miss me," Jack asked, his voice dripping with fake sincerity. The newsies behind him snickered

"I told ya a million times. The name's Wisel. Mistah Wisel, to you. How many?" Weasel's exasperated voice asked. Jack had taken a paper, turned his back to him, and leaned against the metal bars. He unfolded the paper and scanned the pages.

"Don' rush me, I'm perusin' tha merchandise, Mistah Weasel," Jack retorted before slapping down a quarter, looking Weasle dead in the eye.

"The usual," he stated in a strong voice; he was a leader after all.

"Hundred papes for the wise ass," Weasel told Morris. "Next!" Jack grabbed his papers and turned away. Racetrack took her spot. He smiled at Weasel.

"Mornin', your Honor," he greeted. He put his cigar to his lips and struck a match on a metal bar. "Listen, do me a favor, spot me fifty papes?" He lit his cigar and took a few puffs. "I gotta hot tip in the fourth, won' waste ya money."

"It's a sure thing?" Weasel asked him, a look of interest crossing his face.

"Yeah," Race replied. "Not like last time." Weasel didn't look the least bit reassured, but shrugged it off.

"Fifty papes," he told Morris. "Next!" After Race turned away, Crutchie hobbled up to the front.

"Heya, Mistah Wisel," he started, but whatever else he said was forgotten.

"Anythin' good this mornin'?" He asked Jack, though Jack had ignored his comment and stared at Les, who was staring with wide eyes of admiration.

"Thirty papes for Crutchie. Next!"

"Well, ya wanna sit down?" He asked Les, who sat down next to him and attempted to read the paper.

"Twenty papes, please,"David asked, his voice cheery and aristocratic. "Thanks." Jack went back to skimming the morning edition, glancing over at the kid. He was staring at him in reverence. Though Jack didn't show it, it made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Look a' dis," Racetrack began, "'Baby Born with Two Heads.' Must be from Brooklyn." Jack smiled and nudged him.

"Hey maybe it's ya sistah's." Jack teased lightly at him. Race's face turned a shade of deep red around his cheek.

"I'se jokin' Race. Lighten up!" Race just rolled his eyes and smoked more on his cigar.

"Hey, you got your lousy papes, now beat it!" Weasle screamed out.

"I paid for twenty, but only got nineteen," David tried to sound confident.

"Are you accusin' me of lyin', kid?" Weasel demanded.

"No," he started, looking agitated. "I just want my paper." Jack walked over to the small stack of newspapers in front of David

"He said beat it," Morris told David menacingly. Jack flipped through the newspapers, counting them quickly.

"No," he drawled, "it's nineteen, Weasel." Jack smirked, amused. "It's nineteen, but don' worry about it. It's an honest mistake. I mean, Morris, here, can' count to twenty with his shoes on," he said in a fake apologetic voice. Morris moved forward quickly, grabbing at the bars in front of Jack's face, but he leaned just far enough back to be out of his reach. he turned his head toward Racetrack.

"'Ey, Race, will ya spot me two bits?" she asked, eyebrows raised. He fished in his pocket for a quarter and flipped it up to him. Jack caught it effortlessly, and a brief look of annoyance flashed across David's face. Jack smirked a bit wider at that, and turned back to Weasel.

"Another fifty for my friend," he stated, clapping David on the back. He looked torn between glaring at Jack and refusing the offer. He chose to refuse.

"Oh, I don't want another fifty," he told Weasel with a grimace, but Morris had already handed the newspapers to Jack, who in turn, shoved them into Blue Eyes' chest.

"Sure ya do. Every newsie wants more papes," He told him, Jack shoving the newspapers at David and stalked away, his friends forming circles around the two, eager to see the newbie take on Jack Kelly.

"I don't want your papes. I don't take charity from anyone, I don't know you, and I don't care to. So here are your papes." David handed back the papers to Jack, who ignored the guesture."

Les's eyes widened when he saw who his brother was arguing with. Cowboy! Les did not hear much about him but he knew enough from the young boy, snipeshooter, that he was well known in Manhattan and David was talking to him! Les sprinted up to David, grabbing his arm.

"Cowboy. They call him Cowboy," he whispered. Jack smiled egoistically as he handed his papers off to Mush.

"Yeah, dat an' a lotta otha things, includin' Jack Kelly, which is what me mudda called me," He told Les, kneeling down to his level. "So, whatta they call you, kid?" Jack gestured to him.

"Les, and this is my brother, David," he said excitedly, gesturing to David, acting as if he were unimportant. "He's older." Les added at which Jack smirked, looking up at David.

"No kiddin'," he joked. "How old are you, Les?" Jack asked the kid.

"Near ten," he answered. Jack smirked as he spoke to him.

"Near ten…well, that's no good. If anyone asks, ya seven." Les nodded, his eyes wide. "Ya see, younger sells more papes, an' if we're gonna be partners, we wanna be the best," Jack told him quietly but loud enough for David to hear. He made gestures with his hands as he explained to Less. David's face contorted in annoyance and confusion

"Wait, who said anything about being partners?" David asked her. Jack's eyebrows rose.

"Well, you owe me two bits, right?" Jack pointed at him blankly. David shrugged at him.

"I'll consider that an investment. We sell togetha, an' split…seventy-thoity, plus, you get tha benefit of obsoivin' me, no charge." Jack smirked at him mugly.

"Ah-ha!" David laughed, thinking this kid as a joke.

"Ah-ha!" He mocked. Crutchy hobbled over and tapped David on the shoulder.

"Hey, you're gettin' the chance of a lifetime here, Davey." Crutchy leaned forward as to emphasize his next statement. "Ya learn from Jack, ya learn from tha best." The other newsies murmured in agreement. The smug smirk returned to Jack's face, much to David's dismay.

"Well, if he's the best, then how come he needs me?" David asked aloud, getting oohs from the boys around him. Jack looked at him, his smirk turned into a fierce frown, his eyes taking the challenge David had posed silently.

"Look, I don' need you, pal," He grabbed Les's shoulder, pulling him toward Jack. "But I ain' gotta cute little brudda like Les, here, ta front for me. With this kid's puss, and my God given talent," at this comment, David rolled his eyes, "we could move a thousand papes a week." He leaned back down to Les. "So, whattaya say, Les? Ya wanna sell with me?"

"Yeah!" Les exclaimed, grinning widely. Jack held out his hand to Les.

"So we gotta deal?" David pursed his lips, and put his hand in front of Les's, not letting him make a stupid decision on his first day.

"It's gotta be at least fifty-fifty," he bargained.

"Sixty-fourty, I forget tha whole thing," Jack compromised. He licked his lips with anticipation.

David looked around and gazed at the newsies who were watching this negotioation. Finally he turned back to Jack, nodded and held out his hand. Jack smirked and spit into his own palm, before placing it with David, who pulled away in disgust.

"'Sa matta?" He asked loudly.

"That's disgusting," he replied. The newsies around them laughed as Jack turned towards Mush and took his papes. Jack explained to David why he should take more, saying that newsies sold the papers not the headlines. As the newsies spread out for the day, Jack trudged along with David, seeing how the stuck up know it all man could handle on the streets.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

The Brooklyn Newsies all exited the Lodging House like a flock of birds, although not a tight grouped and close as one would think, they all were generally in the same vicinity of each other. Spot, who had his arm around his sweetheart's waist was talking to Harvard when a small but mighty group of young girls had invaded Spot, as well as the rest of the boys, line of vision.

They were wearing similar clothing to the newsies before them, many had similar hair cuts while other had their hair flowing around them. The first girl in the group, who was sporting a pair of brown trousers, beige shirt and some old worn suspenders, noticed the boys. Her flaxen red hair blowing around her as she twisted her cap backwards.

"Well. Well. Well, if it ain't Mistah Spot Conlon and all his mighty glory." The Flaxen hair girl sneered at Spot. Her gaze then began onto Hearts. "And look what we have here not only do we have the presence of Conlon but the Brooklyn whore as well!" Flaxen continued, watching as Spot's hand began to clench.

"Why I aughta.." Spot started but Heart's hand grasped his forearm, causing his to look back at Heart's pleading gaze. She shook her head and Spot sighed, allowing himself to succumb to Heart's pleas. The other Brooklynites, who were ready to attack looked to their leader and stepped back, when they saw him return to his cool facade.

"Just get outta heah Ritz." Spot grumbled, maneuvering around them.

The girls watched as the group made their way towards the Distubution Office. The girl, Ritz, watched with cat like eyes that had been seething with jealousy as Spot pulled Heart close, kissing the top of her forehead.

Ritz had always been jealous of Heart, ever since she came in and stole Spot's heart. Before Hearts came into the picture, Ritz was always Spot's first. They were not in aw official relationship but they did often get together, doing some interesting activities. Ritz lapped it up, the attention Spot gave her, but the minute Hearts came to stay at the Lodging House, Ritz was nothing more than a fling, tossed away like trash.

"Come on girls. Let's go."

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Brooklyn was a much rougher and scarier place to be selling papers, which explained the reason for its tough, hard as nail, newsies. Spot, though, did not feel comfortable having Heart work in such a dangerous part of the city. Heart and Spot walked all the way up to Manhattan where the Manhatten newsies took care of Heart. It was the only time that Spot and Heart were really separated, and that was only for a couple of hours.

As the couple came to the bridge, they were met by Mush and Racetrack, to familiar faces.

"Heya, Spot! How's it rolling." Racetrack asked, going forward to shake hands with Conlon, Mush followed in sue.

"Heya Race. Got any good tips?" Spot retorted, placing an arm around Heart's waist.

"Ya a hot tip on the fourth it won't waste my money." Racetrack responded, placing the old cigar in his mouth and chuckled.

"Racetrack Higgins! Don't be spending all your money on gambling!" Heart chastised and all the boys chuckled at her. Heart was always looking out for Spot and the boys. She didn't mind it considering she'd been though one of Spot's temper tantrums, she could handle anything the newsies did. Mush came over and swung and arm around Heart.

"Aw come on Hearts! Lighten up! I'll be there with him!" Mush tried to reassure Heart, hugging her tighter causing Spot to growl.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Heart mumbled. "And you, hush!" Heart turned and smacked Spot's chest playfully, hushing his protectiveness.

"Alright! Alright! I gotta get moving if I wanna sell these papes!" Spot said, pushing his papers upon his shoulders.

"I'll see you later." He mumbled in her ear and the kissed her lightly. Heart pulled him back for another, causing groans to erupt between Mush and Racetrack.

"Your gonna see each other later! Jeez!" Racetrack groaned, grabbing his sister's hand and lightly dragging her away. The trio waved to Spot as they made their way across the bridge.

* * *

**(A/N) ok so a lot of you must be confused by the whole, "Heart and Spot are together but Heart and Racetrack are related!" Thing. Ok let me explain. **

**1) Yes. Heart and Spot are together! They are not married because they're to young and it's just to hide Heart's identity. (I will not spoil the rest of story!)**

**2) Racetrack and Heart are related but Spot and Racetrack wanted Heart to live in Brooklyn and its not just because she is with the King.**

**3)If you read this chapter before, sorry i changed it because I wrote it orginally to Racetrack and for some reason changed it but it makes more sense to the plot to use Racetrack.**

**4) So if any of you are confused by the whol, Ritz tension that went on there, I'm going to explain it later on in the story. **

**5) I will try to update as fast as I can. I'm on break so I'm gonna try. **

**Ok? Cleared up? Good! If not PM me!**


	3. Chapter 3

As the Manhattan newsies exited the Lodging house, they were flipping, jumping, running and laughing as they made their way down to 'The World's Distribution Center' run by Mr. Wiesel or as the newsies prefer to call him, Mr. Weasel. As they newsies approached the gates, a stench of scabber a wafted their nostril as the Delancey Brothers approached from the other side of the gate.

"Step aside! Make way!" They called out as Oscar pulled out a large key, placing it in the lock on the gate and let the street rats in.

"Dear Me! What is that unpleasant aroma? I feah the sewer may have backed up during the night!" Racetrack Higgins, a wise ass newsies remarked, waving his hat in front of him.

"Na! Too rotten to be the sewer!" Boots, a small black newsie called out, aiding Racetrack in his harassment.

"It must be..." Racetrack started. "The Delancey Brudders!" The rest of the newsies joined in.

"Hey Oscar! Woird on the street is youse and ya brudders took money ta beat up strikin' trolley workers!" A newsie addressed Oscar, whose face turned smug with delight. Hearing things that made Oscar seemed tougher was music to his ears.

"Ya so? It's honest woirk!" Oscar exclaimed, pretending to act superior to the street rats before them.

"A crack in da head ain't work!" Another newsie called out at Oscar. His face dropped slightly but came back up with another smug look.

"Well I take care of the guy who takes care of me." Oscar pronounced loudly and proudly. Racetracks scoffed at him. He moved closer on Oscar, rocking on the heel of his shoes.

"Ain'tcha fadder one of dem strikers?" Racetrack asked triumphantly. Oscar's face dropped to a angered state and moved in one Racetrack, his eyes showing he never backed down from a fight with them.

"Well I guess he didn't take of me." Oscar seethed. Morris turned Crutchy around by the shoulder, cornering him.

"Ya want some of that too? Ya lousy crip!" With that remark, he shoved Crutchy to the ground, taking his crutch. Jack, seething at this point, rushed over and ripped the crutch from Morris's hand, clenching it tight. Some of the other newsies had helped Crutchy up.

"Hey! Now that's not nice Morris! Find dat one day, youse might find ya self with a bum gam of ya own. How'd ya like us pickin on youse? Hey maybe we should find out!" Jack pulled back the crutch and in one swift motion, jab Morris hard behind the shin, causing him to fall to the cobblestone. Oscar charged at him, trying to show the street rat his place in the dingy cruel world but Jack merely shoved him to the ground as well.

"Wait till I get my hands on youse!" Oscar threatened.

"Y'all have to catch me first!" And with that Jack sprinted away and soon, the Delancey were right behind him.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

As young David made his way down to Newsie square, with Les in tow, a sound of hollering and laughing filled his ears. No later did he see a young man with a red bandana and a cowboy hat came running around the bend, a smile plastered on his face. A second later the boy collided with David making them stagger. David furrowed his eyebrows at him.

"What do you think your doing?" He asked plainly. The boy looked behind him, seeing how his friends created a barrier so Jack could get a head start.

"Running." He pushed between him and ran. Les watched with wide eyes as the two other boys pushed David as if he were air to catch up with the red bandana boy. As the newsies passed by, a young newsie looked at Les and waved to him, beckoning him to follow. Les didn't think twice before running off after him, ignoring David's cries for him to stop.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

As Heart stepped out of the washroom, Spot couldn't help but stare at her, his mouth agape. Although to many, her outfit wasn't stunning, but it made Spot smile when he saw her. She wore a rosy red skirt with a nice white blouse. Her blue black raven hair was pulled back with a blood red ribbon. Her cheery pink lips were lush against her pale skin and her silver heart locket with a red orb inside twinkled in the sun. Spot couldn't help but smile at his girl.

"Ready?" She asked, making her way towards him to fix the collar on his shirt. He smiled and too one of her hands and kissed her finger pads. She pulled it away.

"Spot." She mockingly teased. He made a face at her and pulled her close.

"Have I told you how beautiful you look?" Spot questioned her, looking into her big blue eyes. She smiled.

"Not today." She teased again and he chuckled and kissed her. He kissed her nice and long, his tongue battling hers for dominates. A coughing at the door made them jump. Harvard, Spot's second in command shifted uncomfortably in his spot, his cheeks flushed from the act he just witnessed.

"Jesus Harvard! Evah heard of knocking!" Spot growled. Harvard just shifted in his spot, knowing fully well Spot hates to be disturbed when he's with Hearts.

"Uh, sorry. Just that Sweeney wanted me to come tell you to come down." Spot grumbled incoherently, something about people giving him privacy. Heart smacked his chest playfully, showing him that she heard his comment and exited the room, giving a small smile. Harvard tipped his black cabby hat and gave a small, gentlemen like smile as he his the red blush rising on his cheeks. As Heart exited the hallway and made it down the stairs, Spot had joined Harvard in the doorway and watched as she moved down. Spot glared at Harvard, who dropped the admiring gaze and tried to say something. Spot gave him a playful shove as the two made their way down the stairs.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

As David caught up with Les, he tried to reach out and grab his collar but failed as Les gave a boost and wormed his way into the crowd of newsie, who were watching as Cowboy climbed the gate of the Center and laughed down at the Delancey. As Les admired in awe, the newsies began to pile into the Distribution Center and David was able to pull Les near him, giving him a discontent stare. Les just smiled innocently, telling David he just was curious before leading his older brother to the center.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰.

The newsies broke out into cheers as the distribution bell began to ring. The gates opened, Jack still holding on; He grabbed a nearby rope and swung down to the ground. The newsies lined up for their papers, Jack at the front, congratulating him on his win against the Delancey's. The brothers stalked past Jack with furious glares on their faces.

"See you tomorrow, Cowboy," Morris sneered. His left cheek had already begun to swell up.

"You're as good as dead, Cowboy," Oscar threatened. Jack let out an amused chuckle while keeping his face in an uninterested expression. He walked over to the distribution desk and rapped on the wood.

"Oh, Mistah Weasel," He sang, a joking smile hung on his lips. Behind the metal bars, the wooden curtain was pulled up and away, revealing a middle aged man with a dirty face. His expression was stuck in a disgusted sneer.

"Alright, alright. Hold your horses! I'm comin', I'm comin'," he muttered.

"So, didja miss me, Weasel? Huh? Didja miss me," Jack asked, his voice dripping with fake sincerity. The newsies behind him snickered

"I told ya a million times. The name's Wisel. Mistah Wisel, to you. How many?" Weasel's exasperated voice asked. Jack had taken a paper, turned his back to him, and leaned against the metal bars. He unfolded the paper and scanned the pages.

"Don' rush me, I'm perusin' tha merchandise, Mistah Weasel," Jack retorted before slapping down a quarter, looking Weasle dead in the eye.

"The usual," he stated in a strong voice; he was a leader after all.

"Hundred papes for the wise ass," Weasel told Morris. "Next!" Jack grabbed his papers and turned away. Racetrack took her spot. He smiled at Weasel.

"Mornin', your Honor," he greeted. He put his cigar to his lips and struck a match on a metal bar. "Listen, do me a favor, spot me fifty papes?" He lit his cigar and took a few puffs. "I gotta hot tip in the fourth, won' waste ya money."

"It's a sure thing?" Weasel asked him, a look of interest crossing his face.

"Yeah," Race replied. "Not like last time." Weasel didn't look the least bit reassured, but shrugged it off.

"Fifty papes," he told Morris. "Next!" After Race turned away, Crutchie hobbled up to the front.

"Heya, Mistah Wisel," he started, but whatever else he said was forgotten.

"Anythin' good this mornin'?" He asked Jack, though Jack had ignored his comment and stared at Les, who was staring with wide eyes of admiration.

"Thirty papes for Crutchie. Next!"

"Well, ya wanna sit down?" He asked Les, who sat down next to him and attempted to read the paper.

"Twenty papes, please,"David asked, his voice cheery and aristocratic. "Thanks." Jack went back to skimming the morning edition, glancing over at the kid. He was staring at him in reverence. Though Jack didn't show it, it made him slightly uncomfortable.

"Look a' dis," Racetrack began, "'Baby Born with Two Heads.' Must be from Brooklyn." Jack smiled and nudged him.

"Hey maybe it's ya sistah's." Jack teased lightly at him. Race's face turned a shade of deep red around his cheek.

"I'se jokin' Race. Lighten up!" Race just rolled his eyes and smoked more on his cigar.

"Hey, you got your lousy papes, now beat it!" Weasle screamed out.

"I paid for twenty, but only got nineteen," David tried to sound confident.

"Are you accusin' me of lyin', kid?" Weasel demanded.

"No," he started, looking agitated. "I just want my paper." Jack walked over to the small stack of newspapers in front of David

"He said beat it," Morris told David menacingly. Jack flipped through the newspapers, counting them quickly.

"No," he drawled, "it's nineteen, Weasel." Jack smirked, amused. "It's nineteen, but don' worry about it. It's an honest mistake. I mean, Morris, here, can' count to twenty with his shoes on," he said in a fake apologetic voice. Morris moved forward quickly, grabbing at the bars in front of Jack's face, but he leaned just far enough back to be out of his reach. he turned his head toward Racetrack.

"'Ey, Race, will ya spot me two bits?" she asked, eyebrows raised. He fished in his pocket for a quarter and flipped it up to him. Jack caught it effortlessly, and a brief look of annoyance flashed across David's face. Jack smirked a bit wider at that, and turned back to Weasel.

"Another fifty for my friend," he stated, clapping David on the back. He looked torn between glaring at Jack and refusing the offer. He chose to refuse.

"Oh, I don't want another fifty," he told Weasel with a grimace, but Morris had already handed the newspapers to Jack, who in turn, shoved them into Blue Eyes' chest.

"Sure ya do. Every newsie wants more papes," He told him, Jack shoving the newspapers at David and stalked away, his friends forming circles around the two, eager to see the newbie take on Jack Kelly.

"I don't want your papes. I don't take charity from anyone, I don't know you, and I don't care to. So here are your papes." David handed back the papers to Jack, who ignored the guesture."

Les's eyes widened when he saw who his brother was arguing with. Cowboy! Les did not hear much about him but he knew enough from the young boy, snipeshooter, that he was well known in Manhattan and David was talking to him! Les sprinted up to David, grabbing his arm.

"Cowboy. They call him Cowboy," he whispered. Jack smiled egoistically as he handed his papers off to Mush.

"Yeah, dat an' a lotta otha things, includin' Jack Kelly, which is what me mudda called me," He told Les, kneeling down to his level. "So, whatta they call you, kid?" Jack gestured to him.

"Les, and this is my brother, David," he said excitedly, gesturing to David, acting as if he were unimportant. "He's older." Les added at which Jack smirked, looking up at David.

"No kiddin'," he joked. "How old are you, Les?" Jack asked the kid.

"Near ten," he answered. Jack smirked as he spoke to him.

"Near ten…well, that's no good. If anyone asks, ya seven." Les nodded, his eyes wide. "Ya see, younger sells more papes, an' if we're gonna be partners, we wanna be the best," Jack told him quietly but loud enough for David to hear. He made gestures with his hands as he explained to Less. David's face contorted in annoyance and confusion

"Wait, who said anything about being partners?" David asked her. Jack's eyebrows rose.

"Well, you owe me two bits, right?" Jack pointed at him blankly. David shrugged at him.

"I'll consider that an investment. We sell togetha, an' split…seventy-thoity, plus, you get tha benefit of obsoivin' me, no charge." Jack smirked at him mugly.

"Ah-ha!" David laughed, thinking this kid as a joke.

"Ah-ha!" He mocked. Crutchy hobbled over and tapped David on the shoulder.

"Hey, you're gettin' the chance of a lifetime here, Davey." Crutchy leaned forward as to emphasize his next statement. "Ya learn from Jack, ya learn from tha best." The other newsies murmured in agreement. The smug smirk returned to Jack's face, much to David's dismay.

"Well, if he's the best, then how come he needs me?" David asked aloud, getting oohs from the boys around him. Jack looked at him, his smirk turned into a fierce frown, his eyes taking the challenge David had posed silently.

"Look, I don' need you, pal," He grabbed Les's shoulder, pulling him toward Jack. "But I ain' gotta cute little brudda like Les, here, ta front for me. With this kid's puss, and my God given talent," at this comment, David rolled his eyes, "we could move a thousand papes a week." He leaned back down to Les. "So, whattaya say, Les? Ya wanna sell with me?"

"Yeah!" Les exclaimed, grinning widely. Jack held out his hand to Les.

"So we gotta deal?" David pursed his lips, and put his hand in front of Les's, not letting him make a stupid decision on his first day.

"It's gotta be at least fifty-fifty," he bargained.

"Sixty-fourty, I forget tha whole thing," Jack compromised. He licked his lips with anticipation.

David looked around and gazed at the newsies who were watching this negotioation. Finally he turned back to Jack, nodded and held out his hand. Jack smirked and spit into his own palm, before placing it with David, who pulled away in disgust.

"'Sa matta?" He asked loudly.

"That's disgusting," he replied. The newsies around them laughed as Jack turned towards Mush and took his papes. Jack explained to David why he should take more, saying that newsies sold the papers not the headlines. As the newsies spread out for the day, Jack trudged along with David, seeing how the stuck up know it all man could handle on the streets.

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

The Brooklyn Newsies all exited the Lodging House like a flock of birds, although not a tight grouped and close as one would think, they all were generally in the same vicinity of each other. Spot, who had his arm around his sweetheart's waist was talking to Harvard when a small but mighty group of young girls had invaded Spot, as well as the rest of the boys, line of vision.

They were wearing similar clothing to the newsies before them, many had similar hair cuts while other had their hair flowing around them. The first girl in the group, who was sporting a pair of brown trousers, beige shirt and some old worn suspenders, noticed the boys. Her flaxen red hair blowing around her as she twisted her cap backwards.

"Well. Well. Well, if it ain't Mistah Spot Conlon and all his mighty glory." The Flaxen hair girl sneered at Spot. Her gaze then began onto Hearts. "And look what we have here not only do we have the presence of Conlon but the Brooklyn whore as well!" Flaxen continued, watching as Spot's hand began to clench.

"Why I aughta.." Spot started but Heart's hand grasped his forearm, causing his to look back at Heart's pleading gaze. She shook her head and Spot sighed, allowing himself to succumb to Heart's pleas. The other Brooklynites, who were ready to attack looked to their leader and stepped back, when they saw him return to his cool facade.

"Just get outta heah Ritz." Spot grumbled, maneuvering around them.

The girls watched as the group made their way towards the Distubution Office. The girl, Ritz, watched with cat like eyes that had been seething with jealousy as Spot pulled Heart close, kissing the top of her forehead.

Ritz had always been jealous of Heart, ever since she came in and stole Spot's heart. Before Hearts came into the picture, Ritz was always Spot's first. They were not in aw official relationship but they did often get together, doing some interesting activities. Ritz lapped it up, the attention Spot gave her, but the minute Hearts came to stay at the Lodging House, Ritz was nothing more than a fling, tossed away like trash.

"Come on girls. Let's go."

〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰〰

Brooklyn was a much rougher and scarier place to be selling papers, which explained the reason for its tough, hard as nail, newsies. Spot, though, did not feel comfortable having Heart work in such a dangerous part of the city. Heart and Spot walked all the way up to Manhattan where the Manhatten newsies took care of Heart. It was the only time that Spot and Heart were really separated, and that was only for a couple of hours.

As the couple came to the bridge, they were met by Mush and Racetrack, to familiar faces.

"Heya, Spot! How's it rolling." Racetrack asked, going forward to shake hands with Conlon, Mush followed in sue.

"Heya Race. Got any good tips?" Spot retorted, placing an arm around Heart's waist.

"Ya a hot tip on the fourth it won't waste my money." Racetrack responded, placing the old cigar in his mouth and chuckled.

"Racetrack Higgins! Don't be spending all your money on gambling!" Heart chastised and all the boys chuckled at her. Heart was always looking out for Spot and the boys. She didn't mind it considering she'd been though one of Spot's temper tantrums, she could handle anything the newsies did. Mush came over and swung and arm around Heart.

"Aw come on Hearts! Lighten up! I'll be there with him!" Mush tried to reassure Heart, hugging her tighter causing Spot to growl.

"That doesn't make me feel any better." Heart mumbled. "And you, hush!" Heart turned and smacked Spot's chest playfully, hushing his protectiveness.

"Alright! Alright! I gotta get moving if I wanna sell these papes!" Spot said, pushing his papers upon his shoulders.

"I'll see you later." He mumbled in her ear and the kissed her lightly. Heart pulled him back for another, causing groans to erupt between Mush and Racetrack.

"Your gonna see each other later! Jeez!" Racetrack groaned, grabbing his sister's hand and lightly dragging her away. The trio waved to Spot as they made their way across the bridge.

* * *

**(A/N) ok so a lot of you must be confused by the whole, "Heart and Spot are together but Heart and Racetrack are related!" Thing. Ok let me explain. **

**1) Yes. Heart and Spot are together! They are not married because they're to young and it's just to hide Heart's identity. (I will not spoil the rest of story!)**

**2) Racetrack and Heart are related but Spot and Racetrack wanted Heart to live in Brooklyn and its not just because she is with the King.**

**3)If you read this chapter before, sorry i changed it because I wrote it orginally to Racetrack and for some reason changed it but it makes more sense to the plot to use Racetrack.**

**4) So if any of you are confused by the whol, Ritz tension that went on there, I'm going to explain it later on in the story. **

**5) I will try to update as fast as I can. I'm on break so I'm gonna try. **

**Ok? Cleared up? Good! If not PM me!**


	4. Chapter 4

"Extry! Extry! Trolley strike drags on!" David called out. Jack came up next to him, harking another headline.

"Extry! Extry! Ellis Island in flames!" Jack shouted and a couple of New Yorkers had flung money at him. David looked towards him in bewilderment. How on earth did he do that?!

"Woah wait, where's that?" David inquired. Jack pulled another paper. "Page nine." he said. "Terrified flight of inferno! Thousands of lives at stake!" A couple of more customers handed him money.

David flipped to page nine and read the headline. "Trash fire next to immigration building terrifies seagulls'?" David was in shocked. This was complete rubbish, it wasn't even true!

David gave Jack a less than pleased looked and Jack just grinned smugly, causing David to roll his eyes.

Cocky bastard…

"Terrified flight of inferno! Thousands of lives at stake! Extra! Extra….Thank you, sir."

David gave Jack a less than pleased look, and Jack responded with a shrug and eyebrow pop.. Les ran in from the back of the crowd, eyes bright.

"A'right, ya start in tha back like a told ya?" Les nodded quickly.

"Okay, show me again." Les pulled a pathetically sad face, and coughed weakly. "Buy me last pape, mistah?" he wheezed. Jack chuckled and grinned triumphantly.

"It's heartbreakin'. Go get 'em!" He ruffled his hair a bit before he scampered off to sell his papers. David gave Jack a disapproving scowl.

"My father taught us not to lie," he told apprehensively. Jack rolled his eyes and grabbed another paper.

"Yeah, well mine taught me not to starve. So we both got an education." He started to walk away, shouting more headlines.

"You're just making things up…all these headlines." Jack stopped, sighing in fustration. David clearly wasn't understanding this game.

"I don' do nothin' tha guys who write it don' do. Anyway, it's not lyin', it's just improvin' tha truth a little." He finished with another shrug just as Les ran up to them after pushing past a few people.

"The guy gave me a quarter! Quick, gimme some more last papers!" Les's eyes were wide with excitement, the adrenline of lying for money clearly went to his head. David got a waft of alcohol and looked down at Les, grabbing him and sniffing again.

"Wait, wait…You smell like beer."

"Well, that's how I made the quarter," Les said as if it were plain facted. "The guy bet me I wouldn't drink some." David looked back at Jack, already plotting how he was gonna murder this boy.

"'Ey, no drinkin' on the job. It's bad for business."Jack chuckled, finding it amusing rather than a crime. It wasn't uncommon for kids his age to drink in the streets. Race was probably 8 or 9 when he had his first beer but Jack could see the concerned look in his eyes and huffed, seeing as how he had to act somewhat grown up to the young one. "An' what if somebody called tha cop on ya?" Jack asked Les, knowing the mere mention of the police would put a small amount of fear in him.

David glanced away and saw someone watching them. He had white hair underneath his black hat, and he was dressed in a suit. He wore a disgustingly smug smile on his face. David tapped Jack on the shoulder.

"Is he a friend of yours?" he asked, pointing at the old man. Jack looked towards where David was pointing. His faced flushed away of any trace of color.

"Beat it! It's tha bulls!" He cried, grabbing David by the collar.

"All this over one sip of beer?" Les asked quickly.  
_

Hearts exited the small little bakery with a wicker basket filled with some small delicates. The smell of freshly made pastries made her mouth water and she licked her rosy lips to stop herself from devouring the entire confection. Hearts was asked to deliver these to a wedding planner helping a young couple with the food being served there.

Hearts emerged from the slightly crowded street market onto a less crowded and calm road, smiling and greeting those who said hello. Turning the corner, she noticed a boy, dressed as black as the night. He held a cigar to his lips and a devilish grin. Heart's heart pumped faster and her stomach churned in an uncomfortable way as she passed by him.

Half a block after, Heart felt a pair of eyes burning into her back and when she turned, she saw the night colored boy trailing behind her a mere three feet away. As he sauntered along, two boys had accompanied him, wearing similar clothing choices.

Heart turned back, her eyebrows furrowed and her eyes darted sideways, looking for anymore boys. Up on the rooftops, she noticed a shadowy figure jumping and running along them.

The boys began whistling and catcalling, some even making remarks Heart hadn't heard in years. Her heart pumped faster, fear coursing through her veins, head pounding and reeling and the realization of who these boys were. Heart saw that just a couple of blocks down was the wedding planner's shop and in a fight or flight syndrome, Heart took flight, breaking into a sprint for the shop.

The boys whooped and hollered the lead boy starting to run turned towards the others. "Looks like we got a runner!" The boys cheered and all three broke into a sprint for Heart.

Heart's breathing became irregular, lungs burning and her muscles ached as she dashed down the street, getting curious looks from pedestrians nearby. Her blood red skirt kicked and tangled aroundher legs, making her stumble and lose speed. She looked back, seeing the boys becoming dangerously close to her and she pulled her skirt up in order to help her gain more speed.

A man with a horse drawn buggy trotted into Heart's path and her sudden stop caused the horse's to become spooked and kick her front legs in defense. She gasped, narrowly avoiding collision but was receiving a distant mouthing from the driver of the buggy.

Heart barreling through the shop's door and shut it with a loud slam, her chest heaving up and down in exhaustion. She looked through the window, seeing the three boys skid into a stop a couple of feet in front of the shop. The leader glared at her through the window, cupped his hands around his pink lips and shouted "you can't hide forever!" before calling the boys off and walking away.

Heart ducked away from the window, breathing deep and shallow in order to calm her buzzing nerves. Her brain was reeling with questions that made her head pound even harder and making her breathing become more irregular.

"Can I help you dear?" A young women in a plain blouse and skirt asked Heart. Heart nodded, swallowing the lump in her throat and explained she needed to see the planner. The women nodded and went to retrieve the planner. Heart sat in one of the cushioned chairs, placing a hand to her forehead as the voice of the boy still rang in her ears.

"You can't hide forever!"

Spot had just finished the afternoon paper route, sweat beaded on his forehead, shirt slightly unbuttoned and his sleeves rolled up past his elbows in order to keep him cool from the dreadful heat. The one thing that all newsboys hated was the summer heat. With working all day in the sun, it was pretty easy for one to pass out from heat exhaustion or sweat to death. Not that Spot knew from experience but he had come home sometimes to see three or four of his boys passed out in the bunks upstairs, due to the help of their friends who had seen them hit the pavements like flies.

"Spot!" A loud, high pitch squeal pierced Spot's eardrums and he cringed. Ritz slid right next to him, trying to seductively put her arms around Spot, who shrugged her off. He noticed Nancy and another one of Ritz's cronies following closely behind them.

"I haven't seen you in a while. I miss our time together." Ritz whined rather pathetically. Spot once again had to push her away from him. She clearly wasn't getting the message.

Ritz huffed, her normal flirting tactics were clearly not working on Spot and that frustrated Ritz. Back in the days before Heart came into Spot's world, Ritz was the center of Spot's attention, although unknownst to Ritz, who believe Spot had a romantic affection for Ritz, was extremely wrong. Spot enjoyed the sex and Ritz extreme willingness to sleep with him. He enjoyed watching her follow him around like a lost little puppy but towards the end, even before Heart had came around, he got bored and annoyed at her constant flirting efforts and clinginess. Heart coming around almost seem like a gift from God, in more ways than the first one.

"Whadda want Ritz?" Spot grumbled, trying to put some distance between them. Ritz put on a seductive smirk and drew herself close to him.

"I missed you!" She drew out, her mouth close to his ear. Spot moved his head away, grimacing at the feeling her breath on his neck. "And our time together. What happened to that, Spotty? We use to have _so much fun_ together."

Spot groaned and finally pushed Ritz hard, causing her to stumble and huff. He turned towards her, eyes slitted and growled, "You know what happened."

Spot was referring to what had happened the night Ritz, Nancy and a couple of Ritz's original cronies were banished from the Brooklyn Lodging House. It had been a couple of weeks after Hearts had arrived at the house and Spot and Heart had just begun seeing each other. Ritz, with an increasing jealousy, had finally gotten fed up with Heart and wanted her out. That night, Ritz had started a fight. She started off with some minor insult and next thing Heart knew, Ritz had started a fist fight with the girl. Heart, who was already trained in fighting, had no problem diving right into the fight. That night, after Spot had broken up the fight, he kicked the girls out and banned them from the territory, although they ended up staying in a local girl's home that was notorious for being a whorehouse. Ritz nor Spot had ever forgotten that night.

"Oh Spot, you are still harping on that? I just didn't want to share you, I was always your favorite. How do you think i felt when that tramp-"

"Heart is no tramp!" Spot started, going livid. "She ten times bettah than ya and youse know it."

"But I can give you all the pleasure in the world and you know it. Does that little pute1 know how to give you the same pleasure I gave you? Lets be real Spot, you'll come back to me, you _always_ do." Ritz teased, batting her eyes at him. Spot scoffed.

"Fine." She huffed, crossing her arms over her chest. "If that's the way you feel. But trust me, that little tramp won't be around forever, especially when…"Ritz trailed off, mocking a thinking pose. Spot mentally was laughing because he was surprised Ritz could even think. "Oh I was gonna spoil the surprise!"

Spot glared at Ritz and grabbed her upper arm. Ritz was soaking in the sudden interest Spot was giving her, even if it wasn't the original way she planned. "What ya talkin' bout Ritz?"

"Oh nothing." Ritz faked innocents pulled her arm delicately away from Spot. "I would just keep a look out on that little amoureux.2 . Never know who's around watching." Ritz left Spot in a state of confusion and concern. Spot didn't know what Ritz meant but he was almost positive that it wasn't a good thing.

"My God, what happened?" Was the first thing Jack and David heard when they entered the Jacob household.

"Nothin', mama," David reassured her, kissing her on the cheek. "He's just sleeping."

Mrs. Jacob relieved Jack of the dead weight and carried Les over to the bed, placing him gently under the covers.

"We've been waiting dinner for you," Mr. Jacob told David. "Where have you been?" David handed him the last unsold paper and dumped out all of the money he had made that day.

"You made all this selling newspapers?" David's father looked bemused.

"Well, only half of it is ours," David told him, "This is our selling partner, and our friend Jack Kelly. These are my parents, Esther and Mayer and over there is my sister, Sarah."

Jack looked over at Sarah and was captivated. Sarah was no starlet beauty but the simplicity and girlish aura to her was just enough for Jack to be entranced by her. Sarah, cheeks reddened looked away from Jack in slight embarrsement. She was chastising herself mentally for not looking as presentable as she should have been.

They all sat down to the table, and ate in silence, save the few questions and answers between David and his parents.

"So, from what I saw today, you're boys are a couple of born newsies," Jack told Mayer. "Can I have some more, please?" He asked Sarah as she took his bowl.

"Of course," she replied, sending him a smile.

"So with their hard work and my experience, I figya we can peddle a thousand papes a week an' not even break a sweat," He continued. Mayer was marveled by Jack's news.

"That many?" he asked in amusement.

"Yeah. More when tha headline's good."

"What makes a headline good?" Sarah asked Jack, clearly intrigued.

"Oh ya know like catchy woirds. Like maniac, or corpse..um lovenest or nude." Jack trailed off, staring at Sarah. They looked away from each other after a couple of moment, smiling. "S'cuse me, I think I'm talkin too much."

Mayer smiled, "Sarah? Why don't you go get the cake your mother's been hiding in the cupboard."

"That's for your birthday tomorrow!" Esther cried.

"Well, I've had enough birthdays. This is a celebration."

"I'll get the knife" David offered while Sarah offered to get the plates

"This is only the beginning, papa," David said excitedly. "The longer I work, the more money I'll make."

"You'll only work until I go back to the factory, and then you are going back to school, like you promised," Mayer told him firmly. David froze, an oddly disappointed look on his fac

"Happy birthday, papa," David and Sarah said softly.

"This is going to heal," he announced, patting his busted arm. "And they'll give me my job back. We'll make them." Just then, Les stirred in his bed, but stayed asleep.

"Nude...corspe...buy me pape mistah..." Les said softly. David and Jack looked at each other, bursting into a fit of laughter.

"And what is this, David?" Esther's concondescending, yet playful, voice asked. The two looked down, shoving cake into their faces.


End file.
